Lesson Learned!
by of wonderlands and alices
Summary: Riku's friends are worried about him, he's been acting pretty weird lately. So in the name of friendship, they decide to get to the bottom of things, and end up learning a couple of lessons they'll never forget. [::soriku:] »» birthday fic for felia


Disclaimer: This is product of my demented mind, and lots (BUT LOTS) of Aquafina bottled water. Which is not mine, and neither are the Kingdom Hearts characters (no matter how many times I threaten Disney and Square Enix with painful and slow deaths). Haha, kidding! I don't send hate mail! Really! ...Yeah...

A/N: This is a soriku. Sora and Riku, as in, boy and boy together. Yaoi, if I have to be so subtle. If you do not like these kinds of stories, then you should probably not read this. xD This story does not go beyond making out, I assure you. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

.oeillet ×°▫» 

_Lesson Learned!_

**Oneshot**.

* * *

The door burst open and two figures stumbled in, their forms illuminated by the moonlight. 

"Riku.." a soft voice hissed, blatantly annoyed, "quit it! Someone might see us."

The two forms separated momentarily, but just as quickly, the larger form pinned the smaller one into the wall. He closed the door with his foot, his silver hair no longer glistening when it was void of light.

A _click _assured the door was closed, engulfing them in pitch black. "Why? Nobody's home so stop worrying."

A few wet noises filled the silence as their lips met, and an abrupt moan made the two boys separate. A blush crept on Riku's face, did Sora just _moan_?

Instead of a teasing remark, as expected, Riku continued kissing Sora senseless. The moan pushing him onward. He planted a few quick kisses on Sora's neck, quickly returning to his mouth.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, hoping to deepen the kiss. Their teeth collided painfully though, making Riku wince and break apart. After a moment, Sora leaned closer to Riku, and started kissing his nose.

Sora jerked back, laughing nervously with a ferocious blush painting his cheeks. "Heh heh, sorry, but I can't see any --" he was cut off by Riku's lips, the remaining words never leaving his mouth.

They continued making out in the comforting darkness, sharing in the delight of these secret experiences. It was like stealing cookies from the cookie jar, you know you're not supposed to do it but once you do, you've lost all means of self-control.

They hadn't told anyone yet about their, erm, relationship. Not even close friends, they didn't want them freaking out (as would most likely be the case with some of Riku's fangirls) or doing something harsh.

Riku didn't know how they would go about revealing their relationship to their family and friends; how they would make everyone understand their feelings for one another.

Hell, he didn't understand these feelings himself!

Riku tried to shoo the thoughts away, having better things to do (at the moment) than dwell on something miniscule like that.

A cold hand slipped inside Sora's shirt, the sensation making a gasp escape him. Riku took the chance, and slipped his tongue inside Sora's mouth, delighted with the taste. He felt a little drunk with the feeling that coursed through him when their tongues met, when his fingers roamed freely on Sora's stomach.

His fingers found Sora's nipples, and a stroke caused Sora to moan into the kiss.

In a mess of limbs, they moved towards the couch in the living room, neither boy willing to give up their hold on the other. Sora lifted Riku's shirt over his head, giving the silver-haired teen goosebumps, deliciously prickling his skin.

Somehow, they stumbled onto the couch, Sora's shirt and pants were gone and he was left with only his boxers, while Riku still had his pants on. But, he was working on that.

A whisper reached Sora's ears making the boy lose his current train of thought.

"What was that?" he asked suddenly, alarm clear in his voice. Sora's blue eyes darted everywhere, the hunt was useless though, they were still drowned in darkness.

"What was what, Sora?" Riku's hands fell at his sides, no longer working on his pants. They both still couldn't see a thing, but the brunette managed to latch onto Riku who placed an arm around Sora's waist hoping to comfort him.

"I heard something -- no, _someone_."

"You sure?" Riku held back the urge to sigh.

Sora nodded against Riku's chest. "Okay...should we look?"

Riku felt another brief nod, brown hair tickling his chest, so they both separated. Sora stayed on the couch -- armed with a throwpillow -- while Riku searched for the light switch. His hand collided with a lamp, the one situated on the coffee table beside the couch.

It would have to do, he decided, and turned it on.

The light overtook the darkness, the room now covered in a blue hue while the corners of the room stayed dark. Both of the boys' eyes darted around, from the piano in the corner, to the bookcase, to the fireplace across from the couch, and finally, to the painting of a sunset above it.

Sora's unrelenting gaze was restless, because he was just _positive_ he heard someone (sounded feminine), while Riku looked around because he was just paranoid (Sora's fault, damnit.

But there was .. no one. It was just them, alone, in Riku's living room.

Neither of them spoke ensuing an abrupt silence.

"BUT, I swear I heard --"

"_Sora_, there's no one here. I told you we should have watched _Nacho Libre_, but nooo, Mr. Thinks-He's-The-Best-Just-Because-He-Beat-Me-_ONCE_-In-A-Race wants to act all brave and watch _The Omen_." Riku just knew Sora would act all paranoid for the rest of the day after that horror movie.

"Oh, shut up! It was _TWICE_, okay?"

"That one time at Yuffie's party doesn't count!"

"What! Why not?"

"You pantsed me mid-race!"

".. Oh yeah, heh heh."

Riku rolled his eyes skyward, and plopped down on the couch beside Sora. They sat in silence, the mood momentarily killed. Sora started humming nervously, his blue eyes never meeting moody emerald ones.

"Oi, Sora."

"Hm?" Sora stopped humming, he turned his face towards Riku.

He pounced then, Riku's body easily overpowering Sora's, as he landed on top of the smaller boy who squeaked from surprise. He pinned him to the couch much like earlier. His face hovering mere inches away from the brunette, Riku's knees straddling him.

He met him halfway, their lips once more coming together, both applying pressure when the other ceased to. Sora's arms encircled Riku's neck, his fingers tangled in gloriously soft, silver hair.

Riku placed a hand on Sora's boxers, tugging them down impatiently. He could feel the warmth pooling in his gut, a flame engulfing his chest making his skin feel hot with need.

"Nn.. Ri-Riku.."

"Hm?" He murmured, his butterfly kisses trailing on Sora's neck while his hand worked on the boxers.

"N-not here.." Sora murmured, putting his hands on Riku's shoulders.

"Then where?" he whispered, his hot breath on the shell of Sora's ear making a ticklish chill run up his spine. His emerald eyes focused on blue ones, seeing the dazed look they were displaying made him smirk.

"Your room," he answered quickly, ensuing another vivacious kiss and a tongue war along with it. Saliva dripped down Sora's mouth, escaping the liplock, which did not go unnoticed by Riku.

As they separated for air, Sora took Riku's lower lip in-between his own, giving it an uncharacteristic lick before releasing it. Riku blushed, but determined not to be outdone, he licked the drool off the side of Sora's face, leaving a blushing Sora -- much like himself -- laying on the couch.

"C'mon," Riku whispered, his devilish smile grew as he hoisted the brunette up on his chest, Riku's hands firmly grasping Sora's boxered buttocks. A short-lived squeal escaped Sora but it was consumed by another kiss as Riku's lips claimed Sora's once more.

They clumsily and miraculously made it to the hallway, having only broken _one_ lamp this time (crap, it was the imported european one).

They tumbled into Riku's room moments later, both panting at the lack of air. Sora's legs were around Riku's waist, his hand griping a mass of silver hair. They were moving towards the bed located on the far side of the room, but a loud cry of painful terror outside made them both rip apart.

Sora blinked for a second, his abused lips jutting out in a scared pout, "What the hell was that?"

"Eh, probably my crazy neighbor, don't worry about it," Riku assured, trying to keep the triumphant grin back.

He mentally chuckled evilly, as he imagined the looks on Yuffie and Kairi's faces. He assumed some more people were with them, but he only saw Yuffie's black boot and a glimpse of red hair in the fireplace.

Nobody knew about Riku and Sora's relationship, so this must have been _quite_ a surprise...

_Heh, that's what they get for spying on people._

-------------------------------

Four people walked out of Riku's house, soot on their clothes and faces from hiding in the large fireplace, all with astonishingly red cheeks.

Yuffie sucked in a huge gulp of air, and suddenly released an explicitly terror-stricken cry, "KYAAA!"

Everyone stared at the ninja, her cry jolting everyone out of their robotlike stances, jumpstarting their minds. They were all too preoccupied dealing with wave after wave of perverted images.

"What? I _TOLD_ you guys something weird was going on with Riku!" Yuffie shouted, pumping a fist into the air victoriously. They all remained standing outside Riku's door, a hefty silence falling on their shoulders.

"Erm.." Tidus broke the silence, fidgeting.

"Uh..." Kairi added, staring intently at the ground.

"Hm..." Selphie continued.

".. yeah...promise to never speak of this again?"

"PROMISE!" They all shouted quickly, changing their pace to a jog as they began moving in the general direction of their homes. Tidus was muttering something about vows to never spy on anyone _ever again_, while Selphie was mourning her lost innocence, and Kairi was thinking up 101 ways to kill a ninja. Yuffie was contemplating starting a fanclub, _and _naming it Soriku!

But in the end -- besides the deep mental scarring they might have received (and lifetime supply of perverted thoughts via hormone-ridden hawt teens) -- Selphie, Tidus, Kairi, and Yuffie, all learned valuable lessons.

1. Sora has really good hearing.

2. Riku has a nice living room, and nice lamps!

3. A fireplace really isn't the best place to hide, especially when you can see _everything_ going on.

4. So, Sora _does_ wear boxers!

And with those wise, lifelong lessons forever embeded into their minds, the friends managed to never speak of their adventure, and somehow (yes, even Tidus) were able to piece back together their sanity.

**x** - end

* * *

**Dedication**: This is dedicated to Miyori;

to the very wonderfully crazzeh,

one and only

huggable

loveable

loves beckham-able

good friend,

_**F**e_l i a

(comes in assorted shapes and sizes)


End file.
